Snowflake
by RedManic
Summary: Everyone hated the snow, except for Sonic and his family. He showed his little brother the snow for the first time, which inspired his brother to make a special snowflake. A snowflake that would show everyone that the snow is good, and everyone would love and cherish the snow, but alas, a tragedy would happen.
1. The Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, and I really hope you enjoy what this prologue has to bring you! Some reviews would be nice so I know what to improve on. I'll even edit any mistakes from any of the chapters (After I add more) so it'll look better. Thanks for reading this short little author's note!**

* * *

Many people say the snow is a bad thing, and they talk on and on about how the snow gets in the way of their business outside, whether it be driving to work, or trying to shovel away the snow barriering their house. They say it's time-staking, and their bones ache from the coldness that emits from the snow. They bring up so many reasons why the snow is bad, but they never say what they do with the snow. They just say how it gets in the way of what they're trying to do. If you ask someone shovelling their sidewalk of snow what they're doing, they'll explain in detail what they're trying to do, but, they'll never say what they would actually do with the snow.

If you're me, you'd know EXACTLY what people do with the snow. They'll just get rid of it, until the ground is clear. They don't see the good things snow brings. It brings the sight of cheer, just seeing that pretty blanket spread upon the ground, and it even tell people when the Annual Mobian Winter-fest is going to come. I could go on and on about the snow, but that's not the point.

There was never a special snowflake back then. If the special snowflake were there, everyone would've loved the snow. But, there was a special snowflake that came, and is still here today, so I shall tell you how the snowflake got there, and how the snow became one of the most beloved things on Mobius...

It started many years ago, when I was just 9 years old. My sister was 8 years old, and my brother was 6 years old. Our mom had passed away two years ago, so I took it as my duty to be the man of the house, even though I was 9 years old. I remember when my mom had told me how she came up with our names. I was named Sonic, because my fur was blue like the streaks of speed, and how my quills are unique, in such a way, that it looks like I'm always running. It was a coincidence that I was the fastest thing alive. She named my sister Sonia because she knew she was a smart hedgehog, and had said that her name was a Russian variation of Sophia, which meant "wisdom". She said my brother's name was Manic because his hair was wild, and he looked like he would be energetic, which he was most of the time.

Now that I've introduced my sibs and I, I'll continue on with the story. Mom had always told Sonia and I to embrace the outdoors, which we did. Everyday I would go outside and take a whiff of fresh air. No matter what season or weather, I would always go outside. Sonia always came with me, and everyday, she would tell me new facts she had learned about the grass, sky, wind, and everything else she saw at the time, although she would go a little overboard, and she would get annoying REALLY fast.

However, she always told Manic the outdoors were dangerous, and it was full of scary things. I think it was because he was the youngest. Manic never went outside. He always stayed inside, playing with his toy drums, sleeping in bed, eating, or watching episodes of Spongebob on the television. He never knew of the beauty that was outside.

So, one day, I decided to tell him about the outdoors, and show him there was nothing to be afraid of, and that one day happened to be during the Winter. This day would be the day that would change everything for the better.


	2. Chapter 1 - Snowy Anticipation

**So, here's a new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

I woke up, and I could see the rays of light leaking through my window curtains. Today, I was determined to go straight to Manic's room, and drag him outside to see the snow. I thought this plan the entire time I was brushing my teeth, taking my shower, and getting my shoes, gloves, and scarf on. It was until I saw Sonia just waking up when I had realized my plan would have complications. If I didn't tell her, she would get mad when she found out, and if I did tell her, she would lecture on and on about how mom said that he wasn't allowed to go outside, even though Mom was gone, and boy, that would be a pain in the butt.

But maybe, if I could just word it right, she would let me take Manic outside to see the world. As I had thought this new sub-plan up, she had seen me standing there, blanking out in my thoughts. "Er, Sonic?" she asked. I blinked and shook my head. "Oh! Sorry!" I looked at her. She had her arms crossed and her foot tapping. She was clearly annoyed. "You were going to ask me something, weren't you?" she asked, with hints of annoyance in her voice.I nodded.

"Then what is it, Sonic?" she asked. I told her I wanted to take Manic outside, and show him how beautiful it would be for him to see the world for the first time. She just looked at me the entire time. After I had finished telling her, she sighed. "Sonic, how many times have you heard Mom say he's not allowed to go outside?" "Well," I started. "It would make him happy, getting to see the world for the first time! How many times have you seen him be happy?" "Not often." she said.

I gave her a cocky smirk. "Exactly." She crossed her arms after I said that. It was hilarious! She looked so grumpy and annoyed! If only she could see the look on her face. "So, what will it be, Sonia?" I asked. Sonia rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine..." She said. "But only on **ONE** condition." I looked at her. "What?" I asked. "You **WILL** stay outside with him and make sure **NOTHING**, I repeating **NOTHING**, happens to him! Kapeesh?" she replied. I stared blankly at her. "What?" She sighed. "Just go already, before I change my mind." She said, shooing me off. "Thanks, sis!" I exclaimed, running over to my little bro's room. He was probably sleeping right now, so I didn't want to barge into his room and wake him up. He was a bit jumpy. I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door as quietly as possible. I slowly peaked into the room as the door opened.

I saw a green hedgehog in a red sweater sleeping on a bed. It was Manic. He was asleep, just as I had suspected. He was curled up under his covers. I looked around his room. It wasn't full of a lot of things. All he really had was a television, a small toy chest, a small drumkit, and a table for arts and crafts. Not a lot to do, really. I walked up to Manic and tried to wake him up without scaring him. He woke up, but seemed a bit tired. "What..?" he asked. He just wanted to stay in bed and sleep. "I have something I want to show you, lil' bro!" He seemed confused why I wanted to show him something. Usually, I would never NOT tell him what I was going to show him, but this time, I had to keep from telling him until we got outside.

I dragged him out of the bed to his feed. He seemed droopy and tired, but he had just woken up, so it was typical. "Come on!" I exclaimed. He didn't seem too hyper about what I was going to show him, but I tried to get him downstairs anyway. It's as if Manic had finally realized where I was trying to take him, and he instinctively tried to get out of my grip, afraid of being taken to the front door. "No!" He shouted. He didn't want to go outside, being afraid of what would happen if I opened the door. I could hear him and feel him trying to get out of my grip, but I wanted to show him the outside so bad. "Sonic!" he cried. I had to show him, I **HAD** to!

He was a pain to drag across the floor as he tried to get out of my grip. It felt like it took me miles before I even made it one foot across. We were so close to the front door, and my little bro was about to experience the best day of his life, right until he bit my hand. "**OW**!" I shouted. I kept trying to hold onto him, despite the pain. I just kept walking, and walking. "Come on!" I said. I wanted to show him the snow, but he was so resistant, and it annoyed me greatly, but I didn't want to express that annoyance, so I kept my goal set to getting him outside.

Step by step, I got closer and closer, still trying my hardest. We were a couple inches away. We were so close! I reached out my hand, and grabbed the door-knob. I turned it and opened the door, and what we saw was amazing...


End file.
